


Снитч

by WTF HP Dark Side 2021 (HPDarkSide)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Politics, Slow Burn, Soulmates, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPDarkSide/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Dark%20Side%202021
Summary: Соулмейт как божественное вмешательство.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Снитч

**Author's Note:**

> Чтению по тегу «Аврорат» посвящается.

_Снитч_ _—_ _мяч для игры в квиддич, приносит команде наибольшее количество очков и останавливает игру. Поимка снитча, как правило, означает победу._

Oasis — Fuckin' In The Bushes

Гарри, подперев голову рукой, писал рапорт за большим столом, заваленным бумагами, стопками папок и раскрытой отчетной книгой напротив. После нескольких напряженных дней без сна голова монотонно гудела. Он взглянул на часы: полседьмого. Стоило дописать проклятый рапорт сегодня.

Несмотря на окончание рабочего дня и вечер пятницы, жизнь в аврорате не замирала. Он успокаивающе гудел голосами, шуршанием пергаментов и редким звуком двигающихся по полу стульев, когда кто-то вставал или садился.

Зои опаздывала. Он был куратором двух волшебников, отбывающих наказание за мелкие правонарушения, — у Рона их было трое. Грег уже расписался.

Заметив быстрое движение он поднял взгляд от пергамента — к его столу решительным шагом шла Зои Кроуф, малолетняя правонарушительница, всего на пару лет младше его самого. Взяли за варку зелий, подлежащих обязательной сертификации Министерством. Теперь отрабатывала на обязательных работах помощником министерского зельевара — грязная, черная работа из мытья котлов и сортировки ингредиентов. На нее кто-то донес, что было не ново сейчас — он не вчитывался в детали дела, только пробежал взглядом. Чистокровная, родители из сочувствующих Пожирателям уже второй год под следствием, все счета заблокированы. Таких сейчас было полно.

— Ты сегодня поздно, — он потер бровь и взмахом палочки перевернул страницы огромной разлинованной книги с широкого светло-фиолетового листка-закладки на разворот с таким же светло-зеленым.

Зои как всегда смотрела на него с презрением, которое его абсолютно не трогало. Ее темные волосы были небрежно собраны в высокий хвост, а на длинной шее как всегда была полоска черной бархатной ленты-чокера.

— Дэвис запорол зелье. Пришлось позже закончить.

Она размашисто расписалась и заверила подпись прикосновением волшебной палочки. По ее делу ему тоже нужно было написать отчет, но это он сделает в понедельник.

Он также должен был провести с ней еженедельную профилактическую беседу, что он сделал только один раз, посчитав, что этого более, чем достаточно, а также разобрать возникшие у нее за неделю проблемы. Обычно она отвечала «у меня нет проблем» с выражением лица «еще слово, и я тебя прирежу», поэтому он перестал задавать дурацкие вопросы.

Гарри посмотрел на нее усталыми зелеными глазами за стеклами круглых очков.

— До следующей недели.

Зои хмыкнула, что, должно быть, можно было перевести со слизеринского как «пока» и «чтоб ты сдох» одновременно.

Взъерошив волосы, он смотрел как она уходит, рассеянно скользя взглядом по стройным ногам, обтянутым узкими брюками.

Неделя пролетела незаметно, наполненная субботним отдыхом, воскресным ужином в Норе и будничными делами в аврорате. Им как раз подкинули дело по высококачественным нелегальным ингредиентам на черном рынке, которое обещало стать висяком — оно имело все признаки: ни начала, ни конца, только наводка из пары строк шепнувшего анонимного свидетеля.

В четверг ему поступило срочное сообщение о том, что случилось ЧП, и Зои попала в больницу Святого Мунго. Гарри вошел в палату без стука, только после сообразив, что, возможно, это стоило сделать.

— Простите. Можно?

К нему на мгновение обернулись все трое колдомедиков. Один немолодой, добродушный на вид, другой с сухим, острым лицом и третий, круглолицый, похоже, стажер. Как куратор, он обязан был присутствовать, но судя по удивленным лицам колдомедиков, это была скорее формальность.

— Конечно, — улыбнулся самый старший из них. — Джозеф Перкинс, — представился он. — Как вас зовут, я знаю.

Зои была без сознания, чем несомненно облегчала работу колдомедиков.

— Взрыв в лаборатории, — пояснил мистер Перкинс. — Такое случается.

Гарри с тревогой смотрел на пугающе послушную Зои.

— Не о чем волноваться, залатаем так, что даже шрамов не останется, — добродушно улыбался Перкинс. — Хотя ее рубашке, конечно, конец.

— А как же защитная мантия? — нахмурился Гарри.

— Она лабораторный помощник, а не зельевар, — рассмеялся Перкинс.

Точно, в ее работе не должно быть ничего опаснее ее собственной некомпетентности, чем она, насколько он знал, не страдала. В любом случае, нужно было просмотреть отчет по этому инциденту и как следует допросить саму Зои. Он еще раз посмотрел на суетящихся колдомедиков, которые работали быстро — быстрее, чем если бы это были обычные раны, которые можно было не торопясь обработать.

— Уберите ленту, она может начать задыхаться.

Повинуясь заклятию младшего колдомедика, лента соскользнула на стол. Гарри стоял достаточно близко, чтобы отчетливо увидеть мерцающие золотые буквы на ее шее: _«_ _Собственность Золотого мальчика_ _»_. Гарри окаменел. Колдомедики, как и он, сначала замерли, а потом дружно посмотрели на него. Это чем-то напоминало Кубок Огня.

— Работаем, — твердо произнес колдомедик с острыми чертами, что минутой ранее приказал убрать ленту, и все вновь пришло в движение.

— Судя по вашему лицу, вы не знали, — сосредоточенно нахмурил кустистые брови Перкинс.

— Нет, — эхом откликнулся Гарри.

Метка родственной души. Такие появлялись для кого-то очень особенного и были большой удачей и редкостью. В магическом мире, чтобы не признавал Знак, это еще надо было нарваться.

— Я подожду в коридоре.

Гарри сел на один из ряда откидных стульев в пустом коридоре. Где-то вдали слышался шум нескольких голосов, отражающийся от стен. Рассеянный солнечный свет падал сквозь большие квадратные окна, выходящие во внутренний двор.

Чистокровная. Он разрушил ее мир своей победой. Из-за него было уничтожено благополучие ее семьи, разрушен привычный уклад ее жизни.

«Собственность». Даже у эльфов не было такого унизительного клейма.

Неудивительно, что она его ненавидела. Гарри смотрел перед собой в пустоту. Казалось, время и пространство схлопнулись, как и его жизнь, в одну точку, в одну золотую надпись и снова расширилось до масштабов вселенной.

Нужно расстаться с Джинни. Теперь она будто была за тысячи миль от него. Гарри сидел, расставив колени и упираясь в них локтями. Запустив пальцы в отросшие волосы, он с силой провел по лицу: эта надпись многое говорила о нем самом.

Он достал палочку и, взмахнув, призвал патронуса.

«Гермиона, мне нужна твоя помощь. Я в Мунго, в коридоре на четвертом этаже» — призрачный голубой олень сделал несколько прыжков по коридору и растаял в сводах арки, уходящей в широкий коридор, расположенный перпендикулярно.

Раньше он думал, что ее горло притягивало его внимание, потому что в глубине души он хотел ее придушить. Ему нравился вечер пятницы — кому не нравится вечер пятницы? И… надо признать, она была горячей штучкой, на нее многие заглядывались.

Дверь кабинета открылась, и все трое колдомедиков вышли. Гарри встал им навстречу.

— Вы останетесь? — спросил мистер Перкинс.

Гарри кивнул.

— Она еще некоторое время будет спать, а потом может отправляться домой.

— Я могу рассчитывать на ваше молчание?

— Конечно! — воскликнул Перкинс, и двое других колдомедиков согласно кивнули. — Медицинская тайна. Удачи! — он хлопнул его по плечу, и все трое ушли по коридору, где только что скрылся патронус.

Гарри рухнул обратно на стул и, запрокинув голову, смотрел на высокий потолок.

— Гарри!

Запыхавшаяся Гермиона быстрым шагом шла ему навстречу. Глянув на дверь кабинета, она села рядом.

— Что случилось? — обеспокоенно спросила Гермиона. Если бы это был Рон, ей бы уже сообщили.

Гарри создал сферу тишины.

— Невыносимая слизеринка.

— Зои?

— Да, — он помедлил. — Помнишь, мы как-то за ужином обсуждали метки родственных душ? — Тогда они с Роном учились в аврорате и проходили эту тему на курсе. Гермиона кивнула. — У нее на шее надпись «Собственность Золотого мальчика».

— Мерлин! — ахнула Гермиона.

Она боролась за свободу эльфов, а такая надпись была на теле волшебника.

— И что ты будешь делать?

Он пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Где-то в глубине моей души что-то темное торжествует. Оно радо обладанию. Хочет пойти и забрать свое, — он повернул голову и посмотрел на Гермиону. Судя по ее виду, она была растеряна, но как и всегда пыталась мыслить логически.

— Мне кажется... Тебе нужно так и сделать, — они посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Видя непонимание на лице Гарри, она пояснила: — Если это магическая связь, то, может, стоит довериться ей?

Он кивнул и встал, медля. Гермиона поднялась следом.

— Я подожду в буфете.

С каждым шагом внутри будто расцветала черная буря из плотного тумана, радостно разворачивалась, впервые за долгое время получая свободу.

Зои лежала на кровати. Похоже, колдомедики просто трансфигурировали рабочий стол. Он сел на край, разглядывая манящие буквы его собственного почерка. Гарри склонился, целуя надпись на нежной коже, и она сладостно отзывалась под его губами, чем вызывала лишь голод, бушующий, неистовый. Оторвавшись, он посмотрел на ее лицо, спокойное, умиротворенное, и, очертив большим пальцем контур нижней губы, поцеловал — нежно, осторожно. Отстранившись, взглянул, ожидая увидеть молнии в ее распахнутых глазах, но ничего не было. Ему было отведено — подарено — еще несколько мгновений. Он склонился к шее, спускаясь поцелуями обратно к словам, чтобы вновь ощутить их сладость, робкий отзвук, пульс, когда тонкие руки оттолкнули — несильно, но твердо. Истовое сопротивление, которое он мог легко сломить.

В ее глазах была злость, и он отступил. Гарри с легкостью встал и вышел из кабинета.

Он расстался с Джинни. Конечно, она была не в восторге. Но продолжать было бы нечестно по отношении к ним обеим.

Пятница была пустой. Зои дали отгул на день, и она появилась только в понедельник.

— Сходим куда-нибудь? — Гарри внимательно изучал ее зелеными глазами.

Она как всегда размашисто поставила свою подпись и посмотрела ему в глаза.

— Нет.

Он больше не задавал дурацких вопросов.

Жизнь протекала своим чередом. Гарри перебрался на площадь Гриммо — Джинни там не нравилось, и они жили в Тинтворте. По воскресеньям все так же обедал в Норе, а в будни хотя бы один вечер проводил с Роном и Гермионой.

Зои неожиданно появилась во вторник в полдень.

— У меня прорвало трубу, пока я была на работе, и затопило соседа снизу. Хозяин квартиры меня выселил. Я бы решила проблему Обливиэйтом, но, кажется, это незаконно.

Она напряженно замолчала, глядя на Гарри. Что-то подсказывало ему, что потоп был вовсе не единственной причиной.

— Тебе есть, где остановиться? — Он был ее куратором — она называла его надзирателем.

Зои снимала скромную квартиру в магловском мире, потому что снять что-либо недорогое в магическом с ее фамилией было проблематично.

— Нет. У моих знакомых я либо не имею права останавливаться, либо скомпрометирую их этим. Моей зарплаты не хватит на оплату гостиницы. — Ей оплачивали только половину часов, вторая шла как обязательные работы. — Министерство может выдать мне дополнительные средства на расходы или что-нибудь в этом роде? 

Лет пятьдесят назад зельеварение вообще никак не регламентировалось Министерством, только репутацией зельевара. Ее попросту не за что было бы наказывать.

— Зайди вечером, я постараюсь что-нибудь выбить у Министерства.

Зои недоверчиво оглядела его.

— Спасибо.

Она зашла в шесть с большим рюкзаком, который, должно быть, оставила с утра в лаборатории.

— Министерство предлагает тебе на выбор два варианта: либо шестьсот пятьдесят фунтов на магловскую гостиницу из расчета на две недели, либо комната в «Дырявом котле» на тот же срок, пока ты ищешь квартиру.

Она выбрала спокойствие магловского мира и уже через неделю нашла себе новое жилье.

— Гарри, дорогой, как у тебя дела с Парой? — спросила Молли.

Они сидели за ужином в Норе. Все тут же неловко замерли и посмотрели на Гарри.

— Никак, — коротко ответил он, не поднимая взгляда от тарелки.

— Почему? — в голосе Молли было искреннее беспокойство. Ему было приятно, что несмотря на их с Джинни расставание, он все равно оставался частью семьи Уизли.

— Она из семьи Пожирателей, — резко произнесла Джинни и, смутившись собственной несдержанности, отвела взгляд.

Молли ахнула, прикрыв рот рукой, и посмотрела на Артура.

— Может, ты мог бы что-нибудь для нее сделать? — предложила миссис Уизли.

За большим столом тут же разразилось бурное обсуждение: миссис Уизли и Флер выступали за то, что ему следует чем-то помочь ей, Джордж и Рон были против, Артур и Гермиона скорее склонялись к мнению Молли, хотя и с оговорками, что все должно быть исключительно в рамках закона. Билл шутил и подзуживал обе стороны, а Перси лишь качал головой и сохранял нейтралитет.

Вечер пролетел незаметно. Гарри любил эти семейные обеды, когда за окном сгущались сумерки, а в кухне было приятное приглушенное освещение.

— Джинни, помоги мне с пирогом! — попросила Молли, пока Флер расставляла чашки, а Джордж с Артуром о чем-то беседовали, перебравшись в гостиную. Гарри оглянулся — Рон и Перси расставляли шахматы — и вышел на крыльцо. Прохладный вечер бодрил своей свежестью. Он сел на ступени, глядя на теряющееся в темноте поле.

— Можно?

Гарри кивнул. Рядом с ним, кутаясь в мантию, села Гермиона.

— А ведь Министерство ей отказало.

— Что?

— Министерство отказало ей в дополнительных расходах, — он посмотрел на Гермиону. Она пораженно молчала.

— Я посмотрел дело ее родителей, — продолжил Гарри. — Там больше года нет подвижек, в общем-то, ничего и не нашли, но дело не закрывают.

Они попросту изводили чистокровных. Вот что он хотел сказать.

— И я боюсь, это дело не единственное. 

Гермионе стало жутко.

— Думаю, надо собрать наших знакомых слизеринцев — Драко и остальных — и поговорить с ними.

— Гарри! Гермиона! Идите за стол! — донеслось из дома.

— Да, идем! — обернувшись, крикнула Гермиона и взяла его за руку, слегка сжав в знак поддержки. — Я с тобой.

— Рону пока ничего говорить не буду.

Она кивнула, закусив губу.

— Идем.

Они встали и вернулись в кухню. Молли приготовила великолепный лимонный пирог.

  
  
В среду в комнате без окон со старой мебелью и огромными фанерными ящиками собрались Гарри, Гермиона, Драко, Панси, Блейз, Тео и Грег. Слизеринцы молчали, внимательно разглядывая Гарри и искоса поглядывая на Гермиону.

— Так зачем ты нас здесь собрал? — спросил Драко. Это он выбрал место и договорился с остальными слизеринцами.

— Хочу услышать слизеринскую версию происходящих событий, — ответил Гарри. — Похоже, Министерство агрессивно играет против чистокровных, и мне нужно знать, где и как именно.

— Зачем? — с вызовом произнесла Панси, сложив руки на груди.

— Личный интерес, — ответил Гарри.

— Этого мало. — Ее идеальное черное каре насмешливо качнулось.

— У меня есть Пара, и она чистокровная.

Лицо Панси удивленно вытянулось.

— Это меняет дело, — Панси смотрела на него с интересом.

— Так что ты хотел узнать?

— Опишите мне ситуацию с точки зрения чистокровных. 

Блейз криво ухмыльнулся.

— Нас медленно истребляют.

— «Священные двадцать восемь» были наследуемыми членами Визенгамота, как и ряд других чистокровных, — начал Драко, чуть растягивая слова. — Остальные места — примерно половина — были избираемыми. Частично пожизненными, частично временными. Как правило, это были полукровки и талантливые маглорожденные, — Драко потер переносицу. — Посчитай, сколько из этого списка осталось фамилий.

— Плюс закон семьдесят седьмого года, — добавил Грег.

Судя по замешательству на лице Гермионы, она не знала о чем речь.

— Первая магическая. Если один из членов семьи был осужден как Пожиратель, вся семья лишается своего места и представительства в Визенгамоте. — Гарри никогда не слышал такой длинной и развернутой тирады от Грега. Похоже, он был интровертом.

— Как ты понимаешь, далеко не все чистокровные поддерживали Волдеморта. Многие были на стороне Дамблдора и голосовали за промагловские инициативы, — Драко как полководец ходил по небольшому свободному пространству в центре комнаты. — Таким образом, перевес давно на стороне промагловского блока, и все законы принимаются исходя из этого.

Он остановился и посмотрел на Гарри, как бы оценивая его реакцию.

— И все это только усиливается после окончательного падения Волдеморта.

Люциус уже два года как был в Азкабане.

— Мы все под следствием, — сказал Блейз, в уголках его губ обозначилось сожаление.

Гермиона потрясенно оглядела присутствующих.

— За что?!

— Наши семьи, — поправила Панси. — А значит, и мы.

— Все чистокровные, которые так или иначе сочувствовали семьям Пожирателей.

«Либо не имею права останавливаться, либо скомпрометирую их этим», — вспомнил Гарри.

— Драко, ты можешь найти работу? — внезапно спросил Гарри.

— К чему ты спрашиваешь? — нахмурился Малфой.

— Насколько легко чистокровному найти работу? — поправился Гарри.

— Невозможно, — впервые подал голос Тео.

— Легально — нет, — тонкие губы Малфоя обозначили улыбку.

— А нелегально?

— Мир не без добрых людей, — окончательно улыбнулся Малфой.

— Что делают чистокровные при аресте счетов?

Драко переглянулся с остальными.

— Есть разные варианты. От залога до неофициальной работы и запрещенного колдовства над маглами. Напомни мне, что ты будешь делать с этой информацией?

— Пока не знаю. Мне нужен выгодополучатель.

— Ты сказал «залог», — Гермиона, смутившись, прочистила горло. — То есть это может быть в интересах гоблинов?

— В том числе, — Малфой прищурился, с интересом глядя на Грейнджер.

— Нужно найти информацию по крупным сделкам купли-продажи за последние несколько лет, — она посмотрела на Гарри.

— В Аврорате несколько незакрытых дел с арестом счетов и имущества — и это только те, что я нашел за эти три дня.

— Неужели от тебя может быть польза?! — почти без сарказма воскликнула Панси.

— Предлагаю работать вместе.

Драко обернулся к остальным. Блейз кивнул, Тео стрельнул глазами на Грега и тоже кивнул одновременно с ним.

— Я за, — сказала Панси.

— Тогда мы в деле, — закончил Драко.

Гермиона закусила нижнюю губу.

— Перси может достать информацию по сделкам. Скажу ему, что мне нужно это для работы.

— Я постараюсь, не привлекая внимания, просмотреть дела чистокровных.

— Я соберу списки, — Блейз твердо посмотрел Гарри в глаза. — Чтобы вам было проще искать.

Гарри кивнул.

— Нужно средство связи, — Гермиона посмотрела на Гарри.

— И место.

— Это подойдет, — Драко обвел взглядом помещение. — Оно принадлежит Малфоям, но по документам нигде не значится.

Он с вызовом посмотрел на Гарри.

— Отлично.

— Тогда средство связи, — Блейз был похож на скалу — твердую и непоколебимую.

— Пока через Драко, — ответил Гарри и посмотрел на Драко. — Позови Кричера. Он передаст.

— Ты живешь на Гриммо.

— Каминная сеть отслеживается, — покачал головой Гарри. — Если с тебя не сняли наблюдение, то Гриммо вычислят.

Гермионе стало не по себе.

В отличие от чистокровных у них с Гермионой было существенное преимущество: никто не ждал, что они будут использовать материалы против Министерства. Гарри составил список из «Двадцати восьми» и рассортировал его в три колонки: те, кто выбыл по причине смерти или Азкабана, официально нейтральные и лояльные промагловскому блоку. На постах Министерства были только последние — Абботы, Лонгботтомы и Уизли. И Кингсли Шеклболт.

Он поговорил с Медой в один из вечеров, когда заходил в гости поиграть с Тедом. Нейтральные семьи действительно были вне министерской системы. Она добавила в последнюю колонку Макмилланов, которые входили в состав Визенгамота и голосовали за промагловский блок.

Теперь Гарри внимательно наблюдал за тем, что происходило в аврорате. За людьми, их передвижениями и связями. Запоминал имена, указанные в делах, — все это могло впоследствии пригодиться.

В следующий раз они собрались в субботу.

— А где рыжий? — с пренебрежением скривился Драко.

— Мы решили не посвящать Рона в дело, пока не соберем достаточно доказательств, — Гарри сел в пыльное кресло. Голова немного гудела. С утра пришлось зайти в аврорат, и судя по тому, какой кроткой вчера была Зои, она во что-то ввязалась. Или собиралась ввязаться.

— Так кто твоя Пара? — Панси наколдовала себе стул и села, закинув ногу на ногу.

Гарри, запрокинув голову, скосил на нее глаза.

— Не скажу.

— Ты обратился к нам, а значит, твоя Пара чистокровная из Слизерина. Это существенно сужает круг, — сладко улыбнулась Панси.

— Так что вы нашли? — вмешался Драко. Похоже, как и всегда в слизеринской гостиной.

Гермиона набрала в грудь побольше воздуха и покачала головой.

— Сделок не так много. Похоже, чистокровные стараются придерживать имущество.

— Или продавать его на черном рынке, — закончил за нее Драко.

— Если привлечем Рона, втроем мы сможем уговорить Билла и Флер посмотреть со стороны «Гринготтса».

— Исключено, — фыркнул Малфой. — Гоблины никогда не дадут доступ к этой информации.

— Она вейла, — парировала Гермиона.

— Да хоть трижды Белоснежка, — скривился Драко.

Гермиона посмотрела на него с подозрением.

— Попробуем, — закончил Гарри.

— Что по делам? — спросил Забини.

— Почти все в списке.

— Я так и думал, — кивнул Блейз.

— Если свяжем вместе, можно подать коллективный иск. — Кажется, Гермиона нашла что-то более занятное, чем эльфы.

— Я соберу команду юристов. Многие слизеринцы с удовольствием откликнутся.

Гарри прикрыл глаза. Уже две недели он читал «Пророк» и в нем ничего не говорилось о чистокровных, кроме редких заметок в криминальной хронике об очередном суде или его переносе.

— Есть какое-нибудь издание, которое печатается с позиции чистокровных?

— Что? — спросила Панси.

— Типа «Фестрал и адская гончая».

— Раньше это был «Пророк», — ответил Блейз.

— Чистокровные и так умеют читать между строк, — заметил Тео. — Но я понял, к чему ты клонишь.

— И к чему? — спросила Панси.

— Магическая Британия уже более тридцати лет не видела настоящих позиций чистокровных, — ответил за Тео Блейз.

— И что там будет? — приоткрыл глаза Гарри. — Уничтожим всех грязнокровок?

— Как ты можешь быть таким… циничным и одновременно помогать нам? — спросила Панси.

— Я помогаю себе.

— И как ты прошел мимо Слизерина? — рассмеявшись, покачал головой Блейз.

— А мне предлагали, — ответил Гарри. За этот месяц у него было много времени обдумать ситуацию и свою жизнь.

Гермиона с тревогой посмотрела на Гарри.

— Все в порядке, не переживай, — ответил Гарри, поймав ее взгляд.

— Так что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Тео, чуть сведя выразительные брови.

— Нужно издание, показывающее события с позиции чистокровных, — он отлично помнил силу статей в «Пророке» о нем самом.

— Но так, чтобы это не выглядело фанатичным, — подхватил идею Тео.

— Невозможно, — обрубил Драко. — Уже пытались. Нужно получить лицензию Министерства.

— Значит, нужно подставное лицо, — произнес Блейз, и они с Драко переглянулись.

— Полукровка, которого не заподозрят в лояльности чистокровным, — впервые за вечер вмешался в разговор Грег. — Знаю одного такого.

— И материалы, которые поначалу будут почти неотличимы от всей той макулатуры, что печатают, — кивнул Тео. — Я займусь этим.

— Значит, нам остается только убедить Рона.

Во вторник вечером Гарри получил записку от Драко: _«_ _Все готово_ _»_.

Они с Гермионой уговорили Рона. Точнее, собравшись тем же субботним вечером описали ситуацию под его гневные возгласы «Что?! Да никогда!» и «Вы затеяли это без меня?!» — Гермиона тонко намекнула Гарри взглядом, что ему пора, и она сама поговорит с Роном. В воскресенье он был как пушистый зайчик. Так что они втроем успели переговорить с Биллом и Флер после семейного обеда.

Билл внимательно выслушал доводы Гермионы о незаконности преследования и стойко пережил полные надежды взгляды Флер.

«Кремень», — подумал Гарри.

— Дожмет, — резюмировала Гермиона, когда Билл и Флер скрылись в каминной сети.

Они встретились в среду вечером все в том же темном помещении, оказавшимся задней комнатой магловского антикварного магазина.

— Уизли.

— Малфой, — поприветствовали друг друга Драко и Рон.

— Кончайте в гляделки играть, а то мы не то подумаем, — бросил Гарри, садясь в полюбившееся ему кресло с истертой бархатной обивкой темно-красного цвета. Остальные, как и прежде, заняли удобные им места. Драко и Блейз предпочитали стоять, Тео и Грег — сидеть или облокачиваться на большие деревянные ящики за их спинами. Панси часто вскакивала и перемещалась, а Гермиона сидела на полузаваленном коробками терракотовом диване справа от Гарри.

Рон, сложив руки, встал напротив Драко.

— Шесть адвокатов уже есть, — перешел к делу Блейз. — Будет восемь: двое еще оценивают риски и перспективы, но остальные их уговорят. Флинт возьмет это на себя.

Гарри потянулся вперед, передавая папку.

— Списки дел для запроса. Гермиона сделала пометки, где какие нарушения.

Блейз благодарно кивнул.

— Трентон Филлипс зарегистрирует для нас газету. Нужно название, — Грег посмотрел на окружающих.

— «Фестрал и адская гончая», — хмыкнул Блейз.

— «Фестрал и адская гончая», — согласно пожал плечами Драко.

Гарри нахмурился: они же даже не понимали к чему это была отсылка*. Они с Гермионой переглянулись.

— Не слишком мрачно? — спросила Гермиона.

— В самый раз, — пожал плечами Драко.

— Гринграссы предоставят оборудование, — рапортовал Тео. — У нас есть команда из десяти человек.

— За три дня?! — воскликнул Рон.

— Системой недовольны намного больше волшебников, чем вам кажется, — ответил Блейз.

— Так о чем вы будете писать? — спросил Гарри.

— Сначала почти неотличимо от «Пророка», чтобы усыпить бдительность, потом добавим некоторые критические замечания по поводу происходящих событий. Расхождение будет не сильным, но заметным. Если хорошо пойдет, сможем мягко показывать происходящее с точки зрения чистокровных.

— Я — чистокровный, и что не так с тем, что сейчас происходит? — серьезно спросил Рон.

Слизеринцы напряглись, переглянувшись между собой.

— Разве те, кто были Пожирателями и им сочувствующие не заслуживают того, что происходит? — Напряжение витало в воздухе.

— Рон хочет сказать, что общественное мнение радикально полярно и все уверены, что это справедливое возмездие, — вмешалась Гермиона.

Рон кивнул.

— Большинство чистокровных осуждают террор, но если это единственный способ перевернуть систему, то некоторые готовы на это пойти, — Блейз смотрел Рону прямо в глаза. — А остальные просто не будут вмешиваться.

Он взглянул на Гарри.

— Вы не сможете убедить общественность, что нужно вернуться к старым порядкам и отдать половину постов в Министерстве чистокровным.

— Но мы можем убедить их, что мы высококомпетентны.

— Это не поможет, — тихо сказала Гермиона. — Я изучила ситуацию и систему. Сейчас у нас одна идея — равенства, и ее поддерживают Хогвартс, Визенгамот и Аврорат. Это... тоталитаризм, — выдохнула Гермиона.

Повисла пауза. Было что-то такое, о чем Гарри и Гермиона никогда не говорили вслух, а все вокруг делали вид, что этого не существует. Это была глубина незнания, разница погружения в культуру волшебников, по отношению к которому все были нарочито слепы. И кровь здесь была вовсе не при чем.

— Ты что, хочешь сказать, что Пожиратели были правы? — весело спросил Тео.

— Нет! — фыркнула Гермиона.

— В любом случае, начинать нужно с малого, — Блейз и Гарри смотрели друг на друга.

  
  
— Не понимаю, как ты можешь их поддерживать, — Рон бросил свою клетчатую куртку в кресло. Они втроем аппарировали домой к Рону и Гермионе, чтобы поужинать и обсудить встречу.

— Рон, это несправедливость, и неважно, по отношению к кому, — Гермиона аккуратно повесила свою мантию на вешалку.

Гарри, не раздеваясь, завалился на диван в гостиной, свесив ноги с подлокотника.

— Вспомни, как тебя называл этот хорек, — проворчал Рон. — Это тебе ни о чем не говорит?

Гарри разглядывал потолок.

— Похоже, этот термин пришел из магловского мира в первой половине двадцатого века, — тяжело вздохнула Гермиона.

— Что? — удивленно воскликнул Рон.

— Евгеника. Побочная теория Дарвина. Кажется, это придумали маглы, и, говоря «чистокровный», волшебники имеют в виду «без примесей», что в их роду не было маглорожденных — тех, кто не является носителем магической культуры. А следом появилось ругательство-антоним — «грязнокровка».

Гарри скосил на нее взгляд.

— Кажется, они всего лишь хотели сказать, что являются хранителями магической культуры, — Гермиона грустно вздохнула. — Как и ты, Рон.

— Нет, я не… — крыть было нечем. — Давайте закажем пиццу.

На краю рабочего стола Гарри лежал утренний номер «Пророка». На первой полосе была статья о том, что они с Джинни расстались еще месяц назад. Писатели светской хроники ссылались на «достоверные источники, близкие к самому Поттеру» и кокетливо намекали, что Гарри теперь свободен.

Он терпеть не мог, когда в его личную жизнь совали нос, но если в Британии нет других новостей, то это, пожалуй, даже неплохо.

Завидев Зои, он стряхнул газету под стол. Сегодня она была в теплом темно-красном платье с длинными рукавами и высоким воротником, скрывающим метку, и широкой юбкой выше колен.

— Шикарное платье! — воскликнул проходивший мимо Хаспер Мур, разведя руки и откровенно любуясь Зои.

— Спасибо, — весело улыбнулась ему Зои, как никогда не улыбалась Гарри. 

— Признавайся, собралась на свидание?

— Можно и так сказать, — усмехнулась Зои, покачав головой.

— Завидую этому счастливцу! — весело рассмеялся Мур, идя задом наперед и махнул рукой на прощание.

Зои встретилась взглядом с Гарри и едва не вздрогнула: на дне его глаз была холодная, бушующая ярость. Ее страх неприятно кольнул. Она отвела взгляд и расписалась, заверив подпись прикосновением палочки, и вновь посмотрела ему в глаза с вызовом. Гарри ничего не ответил, и она ушла.

— Ч-ч-черт, — прошипел Гарри. Он только сейчас понял, чего она боялась: древние законы, которые раньше ее защищали, теперь делали ее уязвимой в новой системе.

_—_ _Маглы, маглы, маглы… Одни сплошные маглы._ _—_ _Анджелина Кроуф недовольно свернула газету и бросила ее на край стола._

_—_ _Маглорожденные,_ _—_ _не глядя, поправила Зои._

_—_ _Все одно,_ _—_ _миссис Кроуф отпила кофе._ _—_ _Ни черта не смыслят._

Со слизеринцами они встретились только неделю спустя.

— Какого черта, Тео? — резко произнес Гарри. В понедельник в «Фестрале» вышла статья с сенсационными подробностями об их расставания с Джинни. «Фестрал» писал о метке родственной души и подробно описывал, что это такое.

— Это я слила инфу «Пророку», — вмешалась Гермиона.

— Зачем? — воскликнул Гарри.

— Все считали, что вы с Джинни по-прежнему встречаетесь. Как ты собираешься приглашать на свидание Пару?

— Слушай, ну я же не конченый. Всем известно, что после встречи с Парой другие отношения нужно заканчивать.

— А она знает об этом? — подняла брови Гермиона, что напомнило Гарри о том, что мнение о нем Зои, вероятно, где-то на отметке «форменный отморозок».

— По больному, — оценила Панси.

— Зато это привлекло внимание — тираж еще дважды допечатывали, — Тео явно гордился этим. Его тонкие плавные черты лица, должно быть, понравились бы Зои, как и легкая манера держаться. Гарри вспомнил, что они оба слизеринцы и учились вместе, когда у нее еще не было метки. Тео с тревогой посмотрел на Гарри. Должно быть, эта грозовая туча отразилась в его взгляде. Он отвернулся.

— Ладно, проехали, — вмешался Рон. — Флер раздобыла данные, но только на словах. Сами понимаете, — он округлил глаза. — Она говорит, что при блокировке счета по протоколу гоблины узнают о разблокировке за несколько дней до официальной бумаги. То есть, та часть счета, что висит на балансе у гоблинов, а не в золоте в сейфе, остается для них доступна. Но это она говорила и раньше. Она видела книги — суммарно там сотни галлеонов. Около полумиллиона.

— У них временной люфт на сделки и дополнительные средства, которые работают, — закончил за него Блейз.

— Это еще не все. Билл работает с артефактами — это залоговое имущество. Он копнул повыше, часть из них не имеют сертификатов, а значит, гоблины не имеют на них никаких прав. Скорее всего, кто-то в Министерстве сливает им, по каким делам безнадежный висяк или все движется в сторону Азкабана.

— Нужно поднять все документы по залогу и купле-продаже имущества и сопоставить с уголовными делами, — задумчиво произнес Блейз. — Я передам.

— Билл и Флер по памяти сделают заметки. Я тебе пришлю.

— Не надо, — качнул головой Блейз и пояснил: — Проверяют только странные пересечения, внутри кругов общения внимания не привлечет, — он посмотрел на Гарри.

— Да, это так.

— Тогда через Гарри, — кивнул Рон.

В воскресенье Гарри задержался в Норе после позднего обеда. Вытянув ноги, он сидел в кресле в гостиной, размышляя о том, что ситуация с Зои безнадежна. Возвращаться в пустой дом на Гриммо не хотелось.

Джордж пошел вместе с Артуром в сарай, обсуждать какие-то технические детали нового изобретения. В Норе была тишина. Миссис Уизли поднялась наверх, а Рон и Гермиона уже давно аппарировали домой.

— Привет, — произнесла Джинни, как когда-то.

Гарри устало улыбнулся и встал, понимая, что ему пора. Она подошла совсем близко.

— Я скучаю, — прошептала Джинни.

— Я тоже.

— Может… нам опять быть вместе? — Она коснулась пальцами его груди и взглянула в глаза.

— Нет, — твердо ответил Гарри. Он испытывал к ней все тоже ровное, уверенное чувство, которое на контрасте с этим штормом в больнице Святого Мунго казалось мертвенным штилем. — Прости.

Она неуверенным, дрогнувшим жестом убрала руку.

— Доброй ночи, — он поцеловал ее в лоб и пошел к камину.

Бывают дни, когда с самого утра чувствуешь, что случится какая-то фигня. Что-то обязательно должно было пойти не так. Поэтому Гарри не удивился, когда облава в Лютном перешла в настоящее сражение, переходящее на площадь Каркиттского рынка. Силы были примерно равны, авроры стояли почти в круг, отражая заклятия второй половины банды контрабандистов, неожиданно подтянувшейся со стороны рынка. 

Бой был почти завершен, осталось всего трое наемников-контрабандистов. С одним еще сражался Кертис, Гарри попал Ступефаем во второго, чувствуя движение за своей спиной, тепло и знакомый запах духов. Зои прикрывала его спину, ставя мощнейшее заклятие щита.

Ему не хватило доли секунды. Черный стилет, прошив щит, вошел в ее грудь одновременно с брошенным Гарри Ступефаем. Он подхватил падающую Зои, уже зная, что попал. Глядя в ее распахнутые глаза, Гарри потянул за рукоять стилета, из-под которого толчками выходила кровь, и отбросил его на мостовую.

— Только держись, слышишь? — перехватив волшебную палочку, он накладывал все заклятия, которые только мог вспомнить. 

Краем глаза Гарри заметил едва уловимое движение сбоку.

— Не смотри на нее. Пожалуйста, — пробормотал Гарри. Бесформенная темная фигура, так хорошо ему знакомая, замерла в отдалении, наблюдая. Призрачный ветер перебирал складки ее мантии. — Не забирай ее — только не ее.

Goner — Twenty one pilots

— Аппарировать нельзя — сердце разорвет на части.

Трое колдомедиков стояли в стороне, глядя на золотое магическое поле вокруг Поттера, склонившегося над темноволосой девушкой, лежащей на мостовой. Он вливал в нее такое количество магической энергии, что она рассеянным светом сияла вокруг, не давая крови покидать рану и поддерживая жизнь.

— Почему? Если наложить стазис...

— Слишком близко к сердцу. Лезвие вошло между ударов.

— Считай, повезло.

— Как сказать. У нее все равно нет шансов. Такая рана будет заживать слишком долго. Никто не сможет держать ее столько.

Они на мгновение замолчали.

— Магические средства будут сбоить.

— Магловскую технику вырубит.

— Нужна повозка.

— Мерлина мать… — не глядя хлопнул один другого по плечу.

Вокруг рук Поттера и девушки образовывались ярко сияющие золотые нити, переплетая их запястья.

— Пара, — пораженно выдохнул третий.

— Найдите повозку! — крикнул колдомедик, бросившись к Поттеру, и сел рядом с ним на колени, доставая стеклянные флаконы из сумки. — Послушай меня, с таким силовым полем мы не сможем наложить заклятия извне — тебе придется все делать самому. — Гарри кивнул, с трудом фокусируясь на колдомедике. — Это восстанавливающее и бодрящее, — немолодой темноволосый маг один за другим протягивал ему темно-зеленые и синие флаконы, откупоривая пробки. — Чем больше ты выпьешь, тем больше у нее времени.

Гарри окровавленными пальцами взял стеклянный флакончик и, выпив его залпом, протянул руку за следующим.

Гарри в полной тишине сидел рядом с кроватью Зои в одиночной палате. Бледная, с обескровленными губами и толстым квадратом повязки на ране, она, казалось, потерялась где-то посередине. Он по-прежнему держал ее за руку, стараясь не смотреть на разодранную, окровавленную кофту, которая выглядела страшнее, чем тонкая полуторадюймовая вертикальная рана под белой повязкой.

На высоком столике стоял флакон с зельем, которое нужно было непрерывно заливать в рану — артефакт, пробивший щит, не давал ране затягиваться. Колдомедики сказали, заживать будет как обычное ранение, а это неделя как минимум. Вечером передали вещи Зои. До этого они, похоже, не спешили их беспокоить, молчаливо ожидая изменений в худшую сторону.

— Вы сами ее переоденете? — смутившись, спросила молодая рыжеволосая магичка в канареечной мантии.

— Нет, у нас не настолько близкие отношения. 

Если — когда — Зои очнется, она оторвет ему за такое глаза и руки, а если он пользовался волшебной палочкой, то засунет ее... Он улыбнулся, как хорошей шутке. 

— Я только могу сотворить все необходимые заклятия.

— Понятно.

Два дня, казалось, лучше не становилось. Зои так и не приходила в сознание, упорно игнорируя Гарри и весь магический уход вместе взятый. Иногда он погружался в подобие дремоты, а потом вздрагивал и бросался проверять состояние Зои.

Время в Мунго тянулось бесконечно. У Гарри было три минуты на то, чтобы отойти от нее более метра — максимум пять. 

— Прости, — неуверенно начала Гермиона. — Тео говорит, нам нужно написать статью о том, что чистокровная спасла тебе жизнь. Это положительно скажется на ситуации и имидже чистокровных, — она закусила губу.

Гарри смотрел на бледную, неподвижную Зои.

— Делай.

— Гарри...

— Принеси мне книгу о Парах.

Она лежала у него на столе, и можно было послать за ней Кричера, но он вспомнил, что одолжил ее Гермионе.

— Хорошо.

Гермиона, мучительно сведя брови и кусая губы, смотрела на бледного, уставшего Гарри. Под глазами у него залегли темные тени. Она сжала его руку в знак поддержки и получила бледный отсвет улыбки.

— Все будет хорошо, не переживай.

По щекам Гермионы потекли слезы, и она быстро вытерла их пальцами, отведя взгляд.

— Прости...

Он сжал ее пальцы в ответ.

На четвертый день стало лучше. Лицо Зои приобрело едва заметный розоватый оттенок, а рана наконец-то начала затягиваться изнутри.

Гарри не знал, кто собирал вещи, которые передали для Зои, но светло-фиолетовое не то платье, не то ночная рубашка на тонких бретельках из атласного шелка Зои удивительно шло, а глубокий треугольный вырез удобно позволял обрабатывать рану. 

Гарри сидел напротив на стуле-шезлонге, касаясь пальцами ее пальцев, уже привыкнув к этому едва заметному переплетению, и рассматривал Зои. Он невольно представил ее на улице в этом платье с золотой надписью на шее, которая была похожа на дорогое украшение — она выглядела как произведение искусства. Гарри посмотрел на толстый белый квадрат повязки. Должно быть, останется шрам. 

Ресницы Зои дрогнули, и она открыла глаза.

Теперь она ненадолго приходила в сознание. В один из таких моментов Гарри, не удержавшись, спросил:

— Зачем ты это сделала?

Если бы не она, нож прилетел бы ему в спину. 

— Я же Собственность, — криво усмехнулась Зои и страшно закашлялась, отчего Гарри вскочил, взмахом палочки погружая ее в сон и укладывая на бок. 

Он никогда не спросит ее, что она делала в полдень в рабочий день в Лютном переулке. 

Гарри читал книгу, привычно переплетя пальцы с пальцами Зои. Она спала, как и большую часть времени, а он размышлял над ее словами. Если бы он погиб, это никак не отразилось бы на ее жизни, а значит, она все же признавала связь. 

Он смотрел на слова на ее шее и думал о том, что каждое из них — правда. Он был чертовски везучим Золотым мальчиком и с удовольствием оттрахал бы ее на своем рабочем столе в аврорате, чтобы все вокруг знали, что она принадлежит ему. Это открытие ничего не всколыхнуло в нем, напротив, разожгло еще большую жажду обладания. Ему хотелось склониться и разбудить ее поцелуем как тогда, в Мунго, проскользить рукой по прохладному шелку на бедре, крепко прижать к себе... Только вот она ненавидела эту надпись. 

Словно повинуясь его желанию, золотое сияние разгоралось, засияло ярче, перетекая радужным мерцанием на груди Зои. Гарри закрыл и отложил книгу на стол. Под повязкой рана затягивалась: золотые искры плясали над раной, собираясь в живую, изгибающуюся линию, пока края раны окончательно не сомкнулись, образуя золотой шрам, который на глазах Гарри растворился, став совершенно обычным, свежим шрамом. 

Гарри смотрел на него почти с сожалением, потому что теперь ему тут больше нечего было делать. Он открыл книгу, найдя нужное заклятие. При достаточно сильной связи Пары можно разделить или полностью забрать увечье, шрам... или метку. 

Lazarus — David Bowie

Гарри в черных солнцезащитных очках сидел в шезлонге в парке, полном магглов, греясь на солнце. К нему подошел Блейз и, наколдовав себе деревянный садовый стул, сел рядом. Он сделал это, не скрываясь, еще из далека заметив переливающиеся радужные проблески заклятия отвлечения магловского внимания.

— Как твоя птичка?

— Отпустил.

— Понятно, — Блейз помолчал и перешел к делу. — Адвокаты закончили с подготовительной частью иска. Завтра грянет. — Он, прищурившись, посмотрел на солнце. Редкие облачка парили в голубом небе. — Статья Тео вызвала фурор. Ее до сих пор обсуждают на каждом углу. 

Нотт писал о разногласиях и несчастной любви Гарри, за что тот, конечно, хотел бы его убить, но в конце все подводилось к тому, что Зои, не признавая его как Пару, все равно пожертвовала собой, закрывая его спину. Бурные овации и рыдания. Состояние Зои Кроуф крайне тяжелое, никакой дополнительной информации из Мунго не поступало. 

— Нужно узнать, что об этом думает Шеклболт, — сменил тему Гарри. — Я его допрошу.

Брови Забини поползли вверх.

— Не знал, что министра магии можно допрашивать просто так, — его белые зубы сверкнули в улыбке.

— Можно, если он не знает, что это допрос, — улыбнулся в ответ Гарри. 

— Каково это? — в темных глазах Блейза блеснуло любопытство.

— Что именно?

— Отпустить.

Словно дикому зверю дали почуять кровь, а потом стали кормить овсянкой.

— Мучительно.

Блейз моргнул.

— Зачем тогда отпустил?

Гарри повернул к нему голову.

— А как ты себе это представляешь?

Блейз пожал плечами.

— Мне трудно судить. Я бы, наверно, запер ее в золотой клетке. — Он покачал головой. — Может быть, поэтому у меня и нет родственной души, — Блейз улыбнулся.

— Такие птицы не живут в клетках.

— Ты забрал знак, — Блейз кивнул на его запястье, на внутренней стороне которого золотыми буквами было выведено _«_ _Чертов Поттер!_ _»_.

— Да, не хочу, чтобы у нее был этот уродливый шрам на груди.

— Значит, теперь он у тебя?

Гарри кивнул.

— Может, родственная душа нужна для того, чтобы человек что-то понял, — он посмотрел на надпись, — и изменил. Может, любовь здесь вовсе ни при чем.

— Это всегда про любовь, — улыбнулся Блейз.

Зои лежала в блаженной тишине. Она спасла жизнь Поттеру — он спас жизнь ей. Как ни крути, это была неплохая сделка, и она чувствовала себя свободной. Ей нравилось, что ее тело теперь принадлежит только ей. Это было словно лежать на воде посреди текущей реки жарким летним днем, когда прохладная вода омывает тело, а теплые солнечные лучи пронизывают насквозь. 

В палату без стука вошла Вероника Кроуф, кузина Зои, в замысловатом платье из парчи травяного цвета с вышивкой и множеством оборок, которые так успокаивающе шуршали. Это был такой демонстративный плевок всему обществу — нарочито старомодные платья, которые смотрелись столь эффектно и элегантно, что половина бывших студенток Хогвартса облезла бы от зависти. Сама Зои предпочитала что-то более современное.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, дорогая? — вьющиеся каштановые волосы Вероники были убраны в замысловатую прическу.

— Сносно, — улыбнулась Зои.

— Боюсь, тебе все же придется пересмотреть свое мнение о Поттере. Взгляни, — Вероника протянула ей газету и села на край кровати. — Я разговаривала с Флинтом. Это Поттер замутил переворот.

— Ч-черт! — прошипела Зои, пробежав взглядом заголовок. Коллективный иск чистокровных против Министерства и банка «Гринготтс». После него посадят половину аврората. Этот новый поворот полностью менял дело. — Черт.

Вероника взглянула на ее шею.

— Он забрал знак.

Повисла пауза. Зои криво улыбнулась. Они обе знали, что это такое. Обратный отсчет. Дальше ее поволочет как Акцио.

— Сукин сын. Как он вообще все это сделал? — нахмурилась Вероника. В отличие от родителей Зои, она занимала нейтральную позицию, склоняясь к мнению Зои — что ей следует держаться подальше от Поттера.

— Я не знаю, — Зои устало прикрыла глаза. Похоже, родители были правы, и ей с самого начала не нужно было скрывать метку.

Кабинет министра магии был не по-аврорски уютен. В нем читался некий налет аристократизма, что-то незамысловато простое, но в тоже время элегантно уютное. Может быть, орехово-медовое дерево или орнаментальный ковер? Или общее ощущение пространства? Гарри не знал и раньше не задумывался об этом. Он сидел на стуле напротив Шеклборта, сидящего за большим рабочим столом. Слева возле стены отирался Хэммет Говард, глава аврората. 

Он никогда особо не нравится Гарри, их отношения скорее можно было назвать нейтральными. Тем более, они не часто пересекались. 

— Зои Кроуф. Ты не говорил, что у тебя есть Пара, — мягко начал допрос Шеклболт.

— Потому что у меня нет Пары, — возразил Гарри. — Мой Знак меня не признает. 

— И тем не менее. Ты знаешь правила. Забери ее под свою опеку, либо передай ее дело другому аврору.

Он не имел права быть ее куратором, как только узнал о метке. Именно этого поворота боялась Зои. 

— Тогда передайте ее дело другому аврору.

Шеклболт удивленно приподнял брови. 

— Ты уверен?

— Да, — Гарри сидел, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку стула. На правом запястье у него болтались темные ремешки кожаных браслетов. 

Кингсли посмотрел на него тяжелым нечитаемым взглядом. 

— Ну смотри, — он повернулся к главе аврората. — Вы слышали, мистер Говард, передайте дело. 

Косматый, бесцветный, как старый паук, Говард кивнул. В благодарность за помощь аврору Зои скостят оставшийся срок с пяти месяцев до одного. 

— Мистер Шеклболт, я могу поговорить с вами наедине? — спросил Гарри.

Кингсли улыбнулся этой формальности.

— Да, конечно. Вы не против? — спросил он Говарда, и тот с некоторым недовольством отрицательно качнул головой и вышел из кабинета. 

— О чем ты хотел поговорить? — с интересом спросил Кингсли.

— О коллективном иске чистокровных. Что скажешь? — озабоченно спросил Гарри. 

В аврорате все с возмущением обсуждали подробности этого дела. Шеклболт пожал плечами.

— Суд разберется.

Кингсли долгие годы проработал бок о бок с этими людьми. 

Patrick Watson (slowed + reverb) — Je te laisserai des mots

Гарри шел по Косому переулку. Солнечная, погожая суббота сменяла свои краски на вечерние сумерки. 

Информатором по делу контрабандистов и высококачественных нелегальных ингредиентов оказался Дэвис, начальник Зои. В тот день она следила за вторым помощником-полукровкой по его просьбе, который и привел ее на Каркиттский рынок. 

— Мы можем поговорить? — услышал он знакомый голос и удивленно обернулся. 

— Конечно.

— Верни мне метку. Без нее я чувствую себя голой, — Зои обхватила себя за плечи, будто ей и правда было некомфортно стоять с открытой шеей. 

Гарри улыбнулся, глядя на как всегда настороженно смотрящую на него Зои. 

— Если будешь хорошо себя вести, — он приблизился почти вплотную. На лице Зои было замешательство, которое прошло, как только она поняла, что он не двигается дальше. 

Опустив взгляд, она коснулась пальцами его запястья, и метка на руке Гарри тут же отозвалась блаженным теплом, волной поднимающимся вверх по руке, как и ее пальцы. Он был в темной футболке, и прикосновение к коже сводило с ума. Ее пальцы проскользили обратно к запястью и, обхватив его, развернули вверх переливающейся золотом надписью _«_ _Чертов Поттер!_ _»_. Зои улыбнулась и посмотрела ему в глаза. 

Что-то сорвалось с поводка внутри Гарри, он подхватил не ожидавшую такого Зои, и она, схватившись руками за его плечи, обвила его ногами за талию. Она удивленно смотрела на него почти сверху вниз. Отвела взгляд и закружилась в клубах аппарации. 

Вместо шумной, людной улицы они оказались в полупустой светлой комнате со штангой для одежды и большой кроватью. Похоже, это была комната Зои. Вечернее солнце заглядывало в высокое окно, должно быть, не ниже четвертого этажа. 

Он прошел вперед, укладывая ее на незастеленную кровать и целуя. Она была как воздух, столь необходимый ему все это время. Словно он никак не мог надышаться, жадно целуя, касаясь ее, сминая в объятиях и тут же отпуская, чтобы снова почувствовать этот робкий отзвук ее прикосновений. 

Гарри остановился, вспомнив, что он, в сущности, ничего о ней не знает, и для нее это может быть слишком быстро. Он скользил губами по коже, целовал ее лицо и шею и окончательно замер, как кот, едва касаясь, потираясь носом о линию ее подбородка. 

— Поужинаешь со мной? 

Он и так уже нарушил больше половины правил. 

— Да.

— Где ты хочешь поужинать? — Гарри, улыбаясь, разглядывал лицо Зои и гладил ее мягкие темные волосы, разметавшиеся на белом постельном белье. 

— А какие варианты?

Он посмотрел ей в глаза, и в них была только безграничная синь океана. 

— Я могу что-нибудь приготовить. Просить что-нибудь приготовить тебя было бы бесчестно, поэтому мы можем сходить куда-нибудь или заказать еду на дом. Или завалиться в гости к моим друзьям — пускай готовят они. — Зои рассмеялась. — Или можно поужинать у меня в мрачном доме тем, что приготовил старый домовой эльф.

Зои забавно нахмурилась, обдумывая варианты.

— Обожаю старых домовых эльфов. 

**Author's Note:**

> *На самом деле это «Лошадь и гончая» из «Ноттинг Хилл» — британской мелодрамы 1999 г. с Джулией Робертс и Хью Грантом.


End file.
